The invention relates to a method of placing at least one component on at least one substrate, wherein the component is picked-up by means of at least a placement machine and placed on a desired position on the substrate. The invention also relates to a system suitable for executing such a method.
One such method and system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,849 in which an image of a substrate is made by a camera. From the image, a desired position relative to the substrate of a component to be placed on the substrate is established. Then, the placement machine is driven and the component is placed on the substrate. By means of this method and system, however, it is impossible to check to see whether the component is really placed on the substrate at the desired position.